epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/The Days of the Week Royale - Shitpost Manifestation Battles
Hello. There is one thing that I must make clear. This is a fucking shipost. Shitpost made by me and several other people. However, do not mistake us for mere mouthbreathers like everyone else. This is a high quality shitpost that was not done in 10 minutes but instead in 2 days. Hope everyone will have a goodie toodie time reading this. The beats will be provided under the rappers names. Fuck you that's why. Credit for Nash for the cover <3 EPIC FUCK YOU TO HISTORY PROFESSORS GARFIELD VERSUS TUESDAY WELD BEGIN [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCjnRWzYt6c Garfield:] I used to look forward to Tuesdays 'till I met this prude. Tuesday Weld? More like Tuesday Held 'cause I wanna strangle you. It's Garfield, bitch! You put me to sleep like I'm seepin on roofies. I'm so cool Bill Murray played me in the movie. You got all wrinkly and gross, It's like I'm fighting a spider, man. I'm not Andrew Garfield, but my raps are pretty Amazing Spider-man. You hit Rock Rock Rock bottom like I rock my bottom on the internet. Fuck I should've said web to make a connection with Spider-man. Deliver some raps to the underaged actress I've seen Jon fap to. Heard you were in musicals. Well why aren't you in the masterpiece Cats, too? I spit so hot you could say that I spit lasagna. Tuesday Weld is nothing but b-b-bitch lasagna. Tuesday Weld: As I walk through the valley of the meowing of cats. I take a look at your rap and realise its really wack. You're rivalry to Otis; you're the oppressor of the blacks. Mindstate like my favourite rapper - My Logic is half black. But don't criticise me for rhyming "black" or I'll get you #MeToo'd! Stacking layers of depth in rap lasagne that Mat4yo can't compete to. You are orange, sir, and orange man = bad, so I got a hard wood. Sex Kittens go to College, my pussy graduated from Harvard. I Walk the Lines that I talk, raised in the hood back in my day. I hate Jews way more than your bitch ass hates Mondays! Tuesday will use rain as a way to deuce they. So goodbye! But until then hang loose like Hussein. Wednesday Addams: Rollin’ into wednesday like “AAAAAAAAH, I feel fuckin dead inside.” Wendy’s spoopy cousin. Exploit you like tomatoes in bed tonight. Put your fuckin fingers together if you want to fuckin snap. As I fuckin take you throught this mysterious and spoopy rap. Tuesday Weld, more like Tuesday Who the fuck will give this fuck Goodbars? Are you the old hag in my home, cuz bitch, you both old tarts. Tuesday Knight, you can hold me tight. It’s my kick and I won’t fight it. Grabby hand does all other nights. It’s not child rape if I like it And who cast the fat cat as Spider-man. Isn’t he president? Last fat fuck I saw was dad or that bald fuck in my resident. Addams ladies all skinny bitches. No big booties or titties. Fuck Bill Murray, where’s Tim Curry from Garfield: tail of two shitties? Jacksfilms forehead intimidate. Lit as Light switch, Illuminate. Fuck I’m universal. There horror’s shit, How’ll I’ll be spoopy mate? Pugsley loves his murder takes, but I only Lurch for death in sight. Rollin’ out of wednesday like “AAAAAAAAH, I still feel fuckin dead inside.” Thor: Thor’s day has arrived, weaklings. The end is Mjöl-near. The God of Thunder brings a storm upon you ‘lest you flee from here. Sing-asteinn your swan songs, for you can do nothing to me. I Ragna-rock so hard, Chris Hemsworth played me in the movie. Odin’s beard! A cat can have more mass than Jörmungandr? Even I don’t have the strength to lift you, enormous bastard. Lady Weld, put your namesake to use and craft some better bars. You had sex with the King, and now you’ll get fucked by a God! Addams is boring. She dresses freakishly so we won’t forget her, But the fact of the matter is that The Munsters were better. You people are so petty, and tiny, when you squabble. Oh, my Dad. Maybe mortals aren’t worth saving after all. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzckrdywsLU Rebecca Black:] turns on autotune to obnoxious levels Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! 7AM waking up in the morning. Dissing these fools, they're so fucking boring! Wait first let me fill my cereal bowl. Then I'll make like Bill Cosby and tear into these assholes! Rebecca's back! (Yeah!) It's Rebecca Black! (Yeah!) Rebecca's dropping bombs; Rebecca Iraq! (Yeah!) Your crappy wack raps ain't gonna do jack! I'm dunking on these fools; Rebecca Shaq! (Yeah!) Garfield! Go on a diet you annoying, orange fuck! Where's Weldo? Probably in the garbage! Yuck! Wednesday Addams? More like John Adams because you're gonna be dead! And Thor couldn't even beat me if he went for the head! Everybody's lookin forward to the weekend, cos thats when you losers are done! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Did I mention I really like fun? (Fun!) I'm partyin', partyin' yeah! You losers are totally wack! I'm the best rapping Black since motherfucking Tupac! Kenan Thompson: Live from New York, It’s Saturday Night. But like, why would I give a shit about this rap-fight? Fuck this, I’ll eat a good burger and ask What’s up with that. Kel can take over cause Rebecca Black is fucking fat. Kel: Who loves Orange Soda? Kel loves Orange Soda. I’m gonna start drinking this fucking Orange Soda. Kel Begins drinking Orange Soda Syos sgarsgffsild ysosus sysckxs Sdgsoas fsadfufgck adsdfck Ssamsaze wsiawth tsuesdsat wasldasd Dsfudckasdfing bdksasdld-hdasadweaklfd bbdsdjifktcahdh Tkfdhsor alfnsdhso skkcvjuvkds Ksadsjamd kidfsjfm tdshdfbhe fsomnlady bfjdglaxk rbhdrecha Izjdlsjdall slfnjsjdime hdhyijnou adjdlfdl bjgdkljtih ajjdhss fuck this [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xB0Y7Lz9z5c Rappin for Jesus:] While I wrote this song for a Christian youth. I'll teach the cops that kids they must shoot. So I gave my summons a mic to spit. Just like boys during summons suck on my huge dick. Garfield you live in sloth and gluttony. So Jesus Christ will make you catch a bullet, G! Tuesday, you're a slut, you too need to be shot. I will Weld you hotter than jaywalkers in the devil's pot Mary Sue: Jesus Christ is my dude! Mary Sue is too a dude! I am very sorry that wig fooled you too! Wednesday looks like she's been penetrated by Satan. Thor probably supports Trump! He's a sinner in the making. If my kid like Becca Blacks then at home he would be beat. I got more shots on Kenan and Kel than the police! When I see forced marriage my dick keeps getting bigger. That's cause the government corruption's my wigger! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT5elJO985s Mr Rogers:] Hi there, stigger. I’m here because I name characters after weeks. I love children, I love children, but tbh you guys are freaks. Come to the land of Make Believe and you’ll believe that you suck. This line is like my shows runtime, it’s really long, you retarded fucks. Garfield, you fatass, you’re eating out of trash cans n shit. Last time I saw such a huge pussy, I had my hand in it! Tuesday, dudes don’t like you. You were divorced like, twice. Why don’t you date me instead ? Come on, I’m such a nice guy. Wednesday, you have a FAT forehead, but I still think you’re pretty. When you’re under my neighbor-hood, I’ll have you FEEDING MY FISHIES. Thor, I’m a big fan, you’re my favorite, you’re so cool! Please sign my pogs so I can prove I met you to the kids at school! Kel, how about instead of orange juice, you try drinking my piss? You’re the gayest black guy since the police man that I bathed with! FUCK you, Mary Sue, God isn’t fucking real. But I respect your beliefs, anyway. It’s no big deal. I’m so cool, Tom Hanks played me in the movie. Cause all the kiddies wanna play with my Woody. I’ll say this once, Laurence, I hope it’s understood, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Who Won? Who's Next? You decide! Goodbye! Have a good day! You are loved and respected! But PC still kills Free Speech! Cast and connections: Garfield - Hates Mondays, written by ABunchOfNumbers Tuesday Weld - Fucking Duh, written by Me. Wednesday Addams - Go fuck yourself, written by Damon Thor - Thursday originated from Thor's day, gg Cyan, written by Amont. Rebecca Black - Like you don't know. Written by Pads. Kenan and Kel - Written in the lyrics dumbass. Written by Glisc. Rappin for Jesus - Sunday, the holy day. Written by Me. Mr Rogers - He said he names characters after days of week you fuck. Written by Lemon. Who had the most gamer verse? Garfield Tuesday Wednesday Thor Rebecca Black Kenan and Kel Rappin for Jesus Mr Rogers (also hi rebecca black, I forgot to mention you you suck, you fuck, and you’re probably a jew but again I respect all beliefs} Category:Blog posts